Hidupku
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tak menarik. Mengacu pada kehidupan sehari-hari yang tak berwarna, hingga sesosok awan putih datang dan merebut atensiku. Warn : Shonen-ai, don't like don't read.
1. Aku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Genma Shiranui, Kakashi Hatake

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, a lil romace, slice of life.

Warning : Shounen ai, typo, OOC.

Don't like don't read

 **-HIDUPKU-**

 **Chapter 1 : Aku**

Aku ? Siapa aku ?

Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa. Jika seorang anak kecil ditanya tentang cita-citanya, mereka pasti akan menyebutkan profesi besar yang tentunya berpenghasilan tingggi, dan jangan lupakan angan-angan untuk membahagiakan orang tua serta mengangkat derajat keluarga.

Tapi aku tidak.

Kenapa ? Karena aku bukanlah mereka. Aku tidak naif. Dan aku tidak suka beromong besar.

Shiranui Genma, 17 Juli 1999. Lahir dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga Shiranui membuatku mengerti satu hal ; Aku tidak beruntung. Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku, aku bahagia dengan keluarga kecil yang kumiliki. Ayah, Ibu, dan adik yang menjengkelkan. Meski hidupku tak bergelimangan harta, namun aku merasa cukup dan sangat bersyukur dengan kehangatan yang kudapat.

Hidupku biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik, justru sebaliknya.

Aku bukanlah anak yang pintar di sekolah, yah .. walau disetiap semester aku selalu mendapat peringkat 1, namun aku tetap merasa tidak pintar, aku tak tahu kenapa.

Mungkin .. karena aku tidak suka pujian ?

Ah .. benar, aku benci pujian. Karena hampir setiap orang yang mendekat dan memujiku, mereka hanya memanfaatkanku. Pujian sebenarnya hanya pendapat dalam pikiran masing-masing, tergantung bagaimana kau mengolahnya. Dan pujian tidak merubah apapun. Namun aku selalu ingat, ucapan adalah do'a, jadi aku tidak menolak, dan meng-amin-kan dalam hati.

"A-ano .. Genma-kun, bisakah kau mengajariku tentang rumus yang tadi ?"

Ini dia, salah satu penggemarku. Anggap saja begitu.

"Duduklah Raidou, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti ?"

Bocah laki-laki yang seumuran denganku itu langsung mendudukan diri disampingku dengan wajah senang. Kami berteman akrab sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dia anak yang tampan, ramah, tapi manja luar biasa. Rambutnya coklat gelap sama seperti milikku hanya saja ―

"Hei kalian, jangan pacaran didalam kelas. HAHAHAHAHA~"

―hanya saja rambutku sedikit lebih panjang hingga menyentuh bahu dan itu membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan.

Tapi tenang saja, tidak ada yang berani pada Shiranui Genma disini. Dengan sedikit death glare dan gertakan " **DIAM** " yang kutujukan pada bocah tadi, suasana kelas seketika sunyi.

Bangga rasanya memiliki karakter sedalam ini, tapi hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan orang-orang enggan berteman denganku. Hanya Raidou, jika bukan dia .. mungkin ..

"Ah, arigatou Genma-kun, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Daijoubu"

"Pulang sekolah kau ada waktu ? Apa kita bisa bermain sebentar?"

Aku memiringkan kepala "Main ? Aku be―"

"HOO ? KENCAN SEPULANG SEKOLAH ?"

Kuso

Kutarik nafas sambil menutup mata lalu kubuang perlahan,sungguh aku lelah membentak.

"Aku belum izin pada Kaa-san, mungkin lain kali"

"NE NEEE~ JADI SI GADIS MENOLAK ? HAHAHA~"

Sabar Genma, sabar .. tenangkan dirimu.

"Aku bisa menelepon Kaa-san mu jika kau mau, ayolah Genma-kun .. kita sudah lama tidak main bersama."

Benar, aku juga ingin sekali bermain, keseharian menyebalkan ini membuatku jengah. Tumpukan tugas yang menggila ini seakan menggerogoti waktuku untuk bersenang-senang.

Bermain sebentar tidak ada salahnya kan ?

"Baiklah, kurasa―"

"CIEEEEEEEEEE HAHAHAHA~ sang tuan putri menerima tawaran pangerannya. Hari ini mereka berkencan, mungkin saja besok mereka akan bertunangan, dan mungkin lusa mereka berdua akan menikah! HAHAHAHA~"

Cukup, mereka kelewatan.

"BRAAKKKKK"

Hening

Tak sabar langkah kakiku memijak kearah bocah-bocah sialan tadi. Aura gelap menguar disekitar tubuhku. Heh, bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membalas tatapan mataku. Mana ? Mana orang yang hanya berani meledekku itu ?

"Kau .." Kutarik kerah bajunya kasar lalu kupukul wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hidungnya berdarah, pipinya lebam. Dia hampir jatuh membentur sudut meja jika aku tak menahan lengan kirinya. Tapi ini belum cukup.

Aku cekik leher bocah tak berguna ini hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, membuatnya terbelalak minta ampun. Ia memelas, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghentikanku. Namun cengkramanku semakin kuat, aku muak melihat wajah brengsek itu.

Sampah

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis hah ?"

Tanganku yang terkepal kuat meninju perutnya hingga ia tersungkur seraya menjerit kesakitan. Setiap siswa yang melihat hanya bisa menarik napas kaget. Dia terbatuk, berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan takut kucekik lagi. Bagus tidak kupatahkan lehernya.

"Tidak berguna!" Kuhentakkan kaki kuat-kuat dipergelangan kakinya, dan dia menjerit lagi.

Lemah.

"Ampun .. kumohon, aku .. aku masih ingin berjalan .. ampuni aku Shiranui-san. Kumohon maafkan aku"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Mulut yang selalu menghinaku itu kini mengharap belas kasihan dari orang yang dihinanya ?

Benar-benar ingin kubuat dia lumpuh.

"Genma-kun hentikan"

"..."

Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"S-sakumo-sensei! Kumohon hentikan mereka .."

Heh .. Raidou mulai merengek.

Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau kalau itu Sakumo-sensei, sang wali kelas, guru kesayanganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, kemarahanku benar-benar tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Masih kutatap tajam wajah babak belur itu seakan dapat melelehkannya seperti mentega.

"Genma" Suara tegasnya memanggilku

Tapi aku tetap diam.

"Genma"

Lagi,

Oh ayolah .. orang ini memang pantas mendapat pelajaran

"Genma, aku memanggilmu"

Hh~

Aku berbalik menghadapnya "Ha'i"

"Kalian bawa Yoma-kun ke UKS, pastikan dia istirahat dengan benar"

"Ha'i !" Kompak seluruh murid di kelas. Hingga akhirnya ruangan kembali sepi, meninggalkan aku, Raidou, dan Sakumo-sensei yang tersisa. Sebagian murid mengantar bocah kurang ajar tadi ke UKS, dan sebagian lagi berhamburan keluar, yah .. wajar saja, ini masih jam istirahat.

"Kalian berdua, duduklah."

Aku dan Raidou duduk bersebelahan dikursi terdekat, menghadap sensei.

"Jadi, Genma .. berapa umurmu ?"

"11"

"Di usia itu kau sudah memasuki sekolah menengah pertama kelas 2 ? Bukankah itu luar biasa ?"

"Jangan memujiku sensei"

Pria bersurai perak itu tertawa ringan

"Aku menyangimu seperti anakku sendiri, begitu juga Raidou. Bukan hanya kalian, tapi semua murid dikelas ini, aku menyayangi mereka sebagaimana aku menyayangi kalian."

"..."

"Kuharap kalian mengerti"

Tangan besarnya mengacak rambutku singkat, lalu beralih ke Raidou.

"Masalah sebenarnya ada pada kau dan Raidou, bukan Yoma. Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoma"

Dan ia tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Hah .. tidak aneh jika sensei mengerti hal ini. Raidou adalah sahabatku, aku hanya tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu pertemanan kami. Ditambah emosiku ini .. aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

"Raidou, maafkan aku"

"Eh ? Kau ? K-kenapa ?"

"Seharusnya hal seperti tadi tidak terjadi, maafkan aku."

Nampak sekali raut kebingungan di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku ?"

"Apa kau tidak terusik dengan perkataan makhluk sialan itu ?"

"Hmm .." Kini ia tersenyum "Tidak, lagipula dia tertawa bersama kelompoknya. Walau bagaimanapun, semua yang berada di sekolah ini sudah tahu kalau kita bersahabat."

Souka, dia benar.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti perempuan dimataku. Sejak dulu."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tahu itu, bodoh."

.

.

.

"Ne, Sakumo, bagaimana keadaan Genma ?"

Pria yang ditanya menjawab sambil tersenyum "Percayalah pada murid nomor 1 mu itu Jiraiya, dia tidak terluka sedikitpun"

"Hahh .. aku tahu itu. Aku malah kasihan dengan Yoma. Pasti memar dan lebam menghias disekujur tubuhnya. Hihihi"

"Dan kau malah cekikikan sendiri" Sakumo memutar bola mata. "Sebenarnya hanya memar bagian wajah dan cedera pada kaki. Namun Genma memukul perutnya tadi, belum ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut lagi."

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau.. yakin hanya itu ? Biasanya kan korbannya―"

"Genma mencekiknya"

Jiraiya terkejut bukan main, kedua matanya membola beberapa saat, namun ia segera menutupinya dan berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Ah .. benar, kau juga memiliki anak seusia Genma kan ?"

"Kakashi ? Dia baru masuk SMA tahun ini"

"souka― APA ?!"

"Itte .. kau membuat telingaku sakit Jiraiya."

"Ck, kau keterlaluan Sakumo, anak umur 11 tahun belum seharusnya menginjak bangku SMA"

"Apa itu salahku ?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Memang bukan Sakumo yang menginginkan ini, tapi anaknya lah yang terlalu jenius. "Hahh .. baiklah baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan saja Genma dengan Kakashi ? Kau setuju ?"

Sakumo berpikir sebentar, untuk apa ? "Kupikir―"

"Yaa .. anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuk Genma. Ahh, sudahlah, mereka akan akrab, kau tenang saja .."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Siapa ?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Genma Shiranui, Kakashi Hatake

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, a lil romace, slice of life.

Warning : Shounen ai, typo, OOC.

Don't like don't read

 **-HIDUPKU-**

 **Chapter 2 : Siapa ?**

Ini bukan awal sebuah cerita, bukan juga akhir misterius yang masih menggantung. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa hidupku seakan berubah semenjak memasuki SMA. Bahkan sebelum memasuki sekolah ini.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, siswa kelas 1 di Sekolah Kejuruan Sano. Kejuruan ? Sano ? Jangan berpikir kalau aku sedang bercanda.

Aku terpaksa memasuki tempat yang tidak pantas disebut sekolah ini. Tou-san ku berhenti bekerja, dan keadaan ekonomi benar-benar menurun. Jadi aku harus berjuang sendirian, belajar dalam satu ruangan dengan hanya diriku yang menimba ilmu diantara 35 murid lainnya.

Oh, jangan heran. Karena manusia-manusia itu tidak berniat seperti ingin bersekolah. Jangankan untuk memperhatikan ceramah guru, membawa buku pelajaran saja tidak. Coba saja kau bongkar isi tas salah satu siswa disini. Isinya hanya handphone, earphone, charger, satu buku kecil dan sisanya kosmetik, itu kalau perempuan. Lebih parah isi tas murid laki-laki disini, isinya hampir sama, minus kosmetik, yang membedakan adalah― benda tajam dan beberapa puntung rokok. Dan jangan kalian pikir itu rokok biasa.

Well, itu belum seberapa. Yang membuatku heran adalah sekolah ini identik dengan kata "tawuran", dan ayahku tetap memasukanku disini. Kaa-san tidak tahu, tapi Tou-san sudah tau sejak awal. Tapi mereka percaya aku bukan anak yang seperti itu. Meraih beasiswa disini bukan hal sulit. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus tetap berjuang, sendirian.

Tapi aku tidak begitu kesepian berkat media sosial. Aku punya banyak teman, meski semua hanya virtual. Namun ada satu orang yang berbeda. Usia kami sama namun dia sudah bekerja, sambil kuliah. Luar biasa kan ? Padahal kami seumuran, tapi ada yang lebih hebat dariku. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku pintar. Karena pepatah mengatakan _"Diatas langit masih ada awan, bintang, dan lain-lain"_

Aku tersenyum melihat notifikasi chat darinya.

 **Kakashi : Kau sudah pulang ? Jam berapa ini ? Jangan bilang kau membolos.**

Heh, dasar.

 **Me : Lihat dirimu, lebih baik kau selesaikan ribuan arsip yang berserakan didepan wajahmu itu.**

 **Kakashi : Ini masih jam istirahat, anak kecil.**

Aku tertawa geli membaca dua kata terakhir darinya. Padahal umur kami sama.

 **Me : Yare yare, anak kecil yang sok dewasa.**

 **Kakashi : Aku hanya ingin memastikan untuk sore ini, kau tidak lupa kan ?**

 **Me : Jangan meremehkanku. Pukul 5, Cafe de Flore Antique.**

Jujur, aku memang pelupa tingkat tinggi, tapi aku tak mungkin melupakan janjiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya, jadi aku tak ingin mengecewakan.

Dari awal tak ada satupun dari kami yang menanyakan marga. Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli, dia menyenangkan. Andai Raidou ada disini, pasti kami bertiga akan menjadi teman akrab. Sayangnya kini dia pindah ke Kyoto.

Aku tak heran kenapa diumur yang sama Kakashi sudah bekerja. Itu melawan hukum. Tapi beda hal nya kalau itu perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar hebat. Usia 13 tahun dia sudah berkuliah, bahkan memulai karir.

Dia tidak manja, dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dan hal yang paling ku kagumi darinya, dia baik.

Aku ingin seperti dirinya.

Awan putih, yang rasanya terlalu sulit kuraih.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Aku mengalihkan atensiku pada si sumber suara. Rambut keperakan dengan wajah tertutup masker.

"Hm. Duduklah, biar kupesankan minuman."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau juga belum memesan kan ?"

"A―" Baru aku ingin menghentikannya tapi dia sudah terlanjur jalan. Aku belum memesan karena aku ingin menunggunya dulu.

Tak lama dia kembali.

"Ini" Dia meletakan segelas Affogato didepanku. Bagaimana dia tahu ?

Aku menautkan alis melihat pesanan miliknya "Espresso huh ?"

Dia menyeringai.

Ck, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dari balik masker.

Dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menatapku intens dengan seringai yang sama.

Agak salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu, namun aku suka.

"Kakashi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tanyakanlah" Dia menurunkan masker lalu menyesap kopi pahit itu, kemudian menaikan maskernya kembali.

Aku memang tidak peduli, tapi, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. "Kau― Hatake ?"

Kena. Dia melirik tajam kearahku. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku murid Sakumo-sensei, kau tahu" Kini aku yang menyeringai.

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian melepas maskernya.

Dia .. tampan. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong.

"Jadi kau 'Genma' yang suka dibicarakan Ayahku dulu ? Menyebalkan."

Mataku mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Yah, kau murid kesayangannya. Kau jenius, tapi sering dihukum. Typical."

"Oh ayolah .." aku menyuap sesendok affogato ku. "Mau bagaimana lagi ?"

"Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Banyak yang kami ceritakan, dan sesuai dugaanku, dia luar biasa. Kakashi tidak banyak bicara, namun setiap kata yang ia ucapkan memiliki makna tersendiri.

Bola matanya hitam keabuan, begitu indah berpadu dengan surai peraknya. Dan ketika ia tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Dia berbeda, dia ..

awan putih yang terlampau layak menghias langit.

"Sudah pukul 07.00, besok kau harus sekolah kan ?"

Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu.

"Ah benar, kau juga harus bekerja besok."

Tidak, tidak, dia punya urusannya sendiri. Aku tidak boleh mengusiknya.

Kami berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan cafe.

"Genma .. Aku suka rambutmu, tapi .." Aku memicingkan mata ketika tangan-tangan indahnya membuka kembali tasnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau akan sangat cocok dengan ini"

Aku tersentak. Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan memakaikannya dikepalaku. "Ini―"

"Untukmu" Dan dia tersenyum. "Aku duluan, jaa~"

Langkah kakinya mulai menjauh bersama senyum terakhir yang kuingat. Sangat menawan.

Aku pun tersenyum, topi hitam dengan bordiran kecil huruf 'H' putih disamping kirinya.

Dan hey, kenapa aku sesenang ini ?

.

.

Seorang anak remaja berambut perak memasuki rumahnya. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi itu tak seberapa dibanding rasa bahagianya hari ini.

"Baru pulang ?"

Sang anak terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Pulang cepat huh, Tou-san ?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kakashi. Kau habis dari mana ?"

Anak yang dipanggil "Kakashi" itu mendudukan diri di sofa lalu bersandar sambil memejamkan mata. Sang ayah tahu, anak semata wayangnya itu tidak memiliki teman. Kalaupun ada yang mengajaknya, tidak akan sampai lewat dari jam 06.00 malam.

"Bertemu dengan murid kesayanganmu"

Sakumo terbelalak, tapi ia ingin memastikan. "Maksudmu .. Genma ?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
